Problem: On Monday, Christopher and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.27 minutes, Umaima agreed to time the runners. Christopher sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 76.39 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 70.14 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Christopher in seconds?
To find how much faster Brandon was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ Brandon was 6.25 seconds faster than Christopher.